Your world, My world
by Hopeisforsuckers
Summary: Riley and Maya hadn't been themselves in a while, the tension between them had grown, each one wanted to gain Lucas' heart and it reached the point where neither were thinking about the other like they always had. Call it universe, magic or destiny but it decided to fix Riley's and Maya's broken relationship in not such a traditional way. Each one would have to live and see the wor
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely people! Okay so I bring to you this story, I've been sketching it and making an outline like since March. I have seen in instagram so many of this kind of stories that I thought it would be fun to right one like this. I really wanted to do some Riley POV story, I love her so much and Riakle too; I think I'll do a Riakle story in a near future.**

 **I have to admit that this story will treat about friendship but come on, you know me, it will have a TON of Lucaya and Riakle. Obviously it would have other ships but you know my end games. This story will be short or maybe not, but it will be a multi-chaper Fan Fic so keep it in mind.**

 **And I think I haven't write in my life such a long chapter, well except for** ** _It never stopped_** **but that was a one-shot. I've been working on this chapter the WHOLE week, that's why I haven't updated on the other stories but I've been thinking what would come next. And guys I'm on my final exams so it might be a little longer for me to update my stories because I really need this diploma.**

 **Oh ALSO, someone put in a review of losing you an idea for Maya and Lucas as a divorce couple fighting for custody, yeah well that? It will be happening in a not so far away future, I'm still sketching.**

 **Please leave your reviews, favorites, follows, etc! And let me know what do you think of this story and if you have any request just tell me.**

 **THANKS FOR READING.**

 **/UPDATE I FINALLY MADE A REVISION, SORRY FOR LETTING YOU READ THAT/**

 **I DO NOT OWN GMW but I really want to see Season 3, I'm dying with the promo.**

* * *

"Do you actually like Lucas or are you trying to be like me?" Riley asked at Maya as she stood up beside the Bay Window with a choleric expression.

Maya's breath hitched, _how dare she?_

 _/_

 _It had been a couple of months since the gang had arrived to High School and Riley, Lucas and Maya tried to move on or simply ignore the love mess that had formed between them. The group friend decided that it was for the best to simply ignore their feelings for each other in order not to drift away from their friends in High School. They believed friendship was more important than any of that and although they knew it was going to be hard they simply were too scared to do anything about it because at the end one of them would end up hurt. Therefor the three of them decided it was for the best to ignore it for good, thinking it would just simply go away; but it became harder than it looked._

 _Maya believed it would be fine, she had hidden her feelings for a long time and although it hurt like hell to do it again she thought she could hold a little more. Riley thought that eventually everything will be fixed, she wanted to fix it herself but she knew if she did then Maya would end up hurt and she didn't wanted that, but after all this was her fairytale._

 _And it had worked, for the moment at least._

 _But now it seemed like the girls were at each other's throats. Maya and Riley, both were competing with each other for Lucas attention all the time, it was like they forgot their previous pact of letting things roll as time pass and they began to make little things to advanced into Lucas' heart, ignoring each others feelings and not thinking about the other like they always had._

 _…_

 _Riley did it first since she almost died trying not to fix everything, Riley felt this was simply wrong, this wasn't the way things were supposed to go, Maya was her best friend and Riley was the princess, Maya was just the best friend of the princess, why did the prince had feelings for her? Riley felt jealous about Maya and Lucas interactions, they mocked each other all the time and that hadn't change since Middle school but the little touches, the way Maya 'Ha-hur' at him so close, the way Lucas eyes would sparkle with when Maya came into the room; Riley felt that she was getting farther away from him. Riley didn't do it because she was a bad person or because she wanted to harm Maya, she really did it because although she had grown, she still believed in her fairytales and dreams, she believed in a future with Lucas. A future similar or better than the 'Cory and Topanga' story, she believed in destiny and in soul mates and she blindly believe that was Lucas for her, she just wanted to fix it. Not for being bad, not for only caring about her feelings, not because she wanted to hurt Maya, just because when she believed in something and care about it she wouldn't give up, her naïvetés drove her to do what she believed she needed to do._

 _Therefor she had to do something about this mess and well, listening to Lucas came pretty easy to her, she loved it and Lucas liked that Riley wanted to hear him. It became something natural for them and after that it became somehow a daily thing, they would stay up late on the phone, Lucas talking about something that would've happened through his week or life in general and Riley would just enjoy his stories._

 _"And that's how the coach told me I could play in October! I mean Riley, it's like huge game and I don't believe any Freshman had gotten into the actual team so fast." Lucas laughed, he was definitely thrilled, Riley smile for herself._

 _It was without a doubt a good conversation; they had been talking for about to weeks like this and it wasn't only over the phone, in actual real life too. Somehow Lucas felt more comfortable with her, because he actually felt listen by her or at least that's what Riley believed. He could never talk like this to Maya or else she would make fun of him, it was just something that showed how perfect they were for each other. Riley felt bad for thinking of Maya in that way and for doing this behind her back but she felt threaten, it was too much with Maya constantly touching him all the time and teasing him without any weird tension between the two of them. So Riley tried to dismiss that little guilt that was sounding at the back of her head._

 _"I'm so happy for you Lucas!" Riley yelped too, she was exited for herself as well, knowing how comfortable he was telling her this, obviously he wouldn't tell Maya about it. "I know you would do it, it's not a surprise."_

 _"Thank you Riley and it would mean a lot if you came to the game and watch me. You're very important to me." Lucas said more calm and Riley could swear her heart-beating rising, she felt over the moon about it. "You have always believed in me like no one else."_

 _"Of course" Riley said in a squeaky voice, barely able to speak because her wide smile wasn't letting her._

 _"I gotta go to sleep, but hey, I loved talking to you." Lucas then said with a sleepy voice and Riley almost couldn't hold the sigh that was letting her mouth. "Goodnight." He said and hanged up._

 _But Riley stood awake more time, picturing herself with Lucas in the game, imagining scenarios in her head: How he would suddenly give her a spin when he would make the winner move and then kiss her, just like in a movie. Lucas just said again how important she was for him and after that night Riley slept better, how could Maya beat her up on this? She thought that in a very near future she wouldn't have to compete anymore and her fairytale would go right back on track._

 _At least that's what she believed until Maya made her move._

 _…_

 _At first Maya thought it was normal, a friend thing and that it wasn't too big a deal how Lucas and Riley seemed closer, maybe it was because they took an extra class together and Maya tried to dismiss it. But after a sleepover at Riley's, Maya knew this wasn't good or at least it wasn't good for her and her feelings._

 _Maya's cellphone had died after putting music all afternoon when she was in the art room finishing one of her paintings. She arrived to Riley's and her phone died right away, Maya cursed under her breathe because she needed to call her mom and tell her about staying over at Riley's if her mom didn't saw her at 1:00 am after her shift, she would go ballistic on her._

 _"Hey Riles, can I call my mom from your phone?" Maya asked as she lay in Riley's bed and chose the movie they were going to watch. Riley had just gotten up of her bed._

 _"Sure Peaches, I'm going to bring the popcorn." Riley said as she exited her room, maybe being too careless or naïve that Maya wouldn't be able to see her numerous recent calls with Lucas._

 _Maya took Riley's phone and quickly put on the password, off course they knew each other's password since they thought they had nothing to hide from the other, not until now. Maya selected the phone icon and the number Lucas appeared over a hundred times and Maya felt her heart stopping. All of the phones calls were from or to Lucas and they lasted about three hours and Maya felt her tears pooling in her eyes, her throat getting dangerously tight. What did they talk about for so long? How could they ignore her on this? Had they already decided they were meant for each other and not even take into account Maya? What was it with her that no one seemed to take her into account?_

 _"Peaches did you call your mom?" Riley asked Maya as she gazed at her curiously from the frame of the door, Maya gave a little scare jump._

 _"No, I didn't. I'm not feeling very well, I think I will go home." Maya stutter as she put her boots on and then took her bag, she side-glance at Riley for a second but she was too mad for even looking or talking to her about it and she exited the bay window._

 _After that it was pretty obvious that neither of them were going to play a fair game about Lucas, both girls wanted him? Fine, they would take the bull by the horns. It was awful, especially for Riley and Maya; they knew their friendship of so many years was being torn apart by a boy. But this wasn't any boy and although they both wanted to deny it to the other, their feelings towards Lucas were growing each day more._

 _On Monday Maya began to show her real feelings towards Lucas, although she was terrified since Lucas was the first boy, apart from Uncle Josh, she had really like. But the flirting came natural to her, which surprised her in a nice way. She bath her eyelashes, she giggled and touched him in a flirty way when she played with Lucas their little game and mock each other. He began to react too, even her up in the touches and the flirting; Every time Lucas touched her, she felt her stomach tickling and her heartbeat rising, almost hearing it drumming in her ears but it wasn't just that._

 _In a very strange way, that Riley never imagine, Lucas and Maya could actually_ talk _, not only play but have a real and honest talk were both of them would give their opinions and maybe change each other's point of view. They began to hang out, after Lucas' football practices since Maya would stay until late finishing her works for her future exposition._

 _…_

 _"So how was practice Ranger Rick?" Maya asked Lucas as they walked beside each other through the streets of New York. Maya looked at him, his sea-foam eyes looked beautiful in the sun, the sunset was about to begin._

 _"It was pretty good Shortstack, I'm training really hard for the October game." Lucas said as he smiled at Maya, their gazes lingered for a few seconds and he smiled. "How was your painting, you will win that exposition you know?_

 _"I know you are, but you're pretty damn good, there's a reason why the coach choose you." Maya said reciprocating that sweet smile. "And I hope, I'm missing a piece that has to do with photography but I just haven't found my subject. I know what I want but I'm just missing someone." Maya informed Lucas as she looked at the sky, it was changing colors by now._

 _She was really thinking that her subject would end up being Riley, although she didn't want her to be. Mainly because Riley appeared already in almost three of her paintings and because at the moment she was kind of mad at her, there was hidden tension between each other and it was awful but neither wanted to put their head down and talk about it._

 _"I can be your subject, if you want." Lucas proposed after a few seconds of silence. Maya turned around surprise about the sudden proposal._

 _"You actually want to?" Maya asked as they were getting nearer to the subway station, Maya bit her lip, she hadn't thought about it but it would be something great. "And it's in Central Park, are you sure?"_

 _"Sure, we can do it right now if you want." Lucas said as he stood in front of her, waiting anxiously for the answer to his odd request, his eyes dancing with hers as the sun made them look clearer than they were. "You have your camera here, so? What are you waiting for?" Lucas chuckled._

 _Maya didn't know what to do or say, she hadn't really thought about it at all and now it seemed perfect, not so much for the photos but for the time she would spent with him. So Maya, trying to hide her feelings not so well, bit her lower lip and nodded 'yes' to Lucas request. Lucas laughed and gave Maya a kinky smirk as he took a hold of Maya's hand and drove her into the subway station so they could go to Central Park. She could feel how her heartbeat was rising and goose bumps began appearing in her skin by the sudden touch, it annoyed her a little the power that he had on her but that afternoon together was perfect._

 _Maya took many pictures of Lucas; she got the feeling that this would be a perfect piece for her exposition. It felt somehow right and incredibly couple-ly what they were doing; they laughed the whole afternoon since Lucas wouldn't stay still like Maya told him, they ride a boat to take even more pictures and even Lucas ended up taking a few photos of Maya. By the end of the night they had about a thousand photos of their afternoon together and Maya could swear she was running on sunshine, she felt happy, she had always been okay with things and hope was growing since Shawn and Katy got together but this kind of hope was different and she like it for some reason._

/

Until Riley find out about it.

After a week since the Photo shoots that Maya and Lucas had, the exposition was ready. Everyone was so excited for Maya's first exposition in High School and everyone went with the best attitude to accompany her in this big night, everyone was sure she would win for her work. The art show was in the ball room of a hotel, it was pretty big a deal and Maya couldn't be more nervous as she put up her last work, the pictures of her and Lucas, Maya smiled as she passed her hand over it then she turned around, fixed her long brown tight dress and waited for her guests to come in.

People were already arriving and looking at her pieces, she wouldn't look anyway when the people saw her work and she would simply turn around and face the entrance. Maya felt anxious about it, she looked at the door, hoping to see her friends and family come in; She let her breath go when she saw Riley wandering at the entrance with everyone after her.

Although they hadn't been themselves the last couple of weeks, Maya smile brighten up as soon as her best friend came in, she was wearing this black leather skirt with a beautiful white blouse, her long legs popped with the high-heeled booths she was wearing. Riley run towards Maya and gave her a strong hug, Maya reciprocated, when they pulled apart they both stared at each other.

"Congratulation Peaches!" Riley squealed as she looked at her best friend with excitement, her eyes dance through the whole room.

Riley was indeed very happy for Maya, although she knew things with Maya had been awkward, she had already been thinking on how to fix it. Riley knew things were messed up when Maya left their sleep over, Riley had unlocked her phone she saw how all the Lucas' calls where right there. Riley had been thinking about talking to Maya all the weekend and what to say to explain why she should be with Lucas; Riley believed maybe she had already realized it with the explicit phone calls but by Monday Maya appeared like nothing had happened. Nonetheless there was a little problem now, Maya wouldn't take her hands off Lucas and she would be all flirty like Riley had once wished to be.

It annoyed her during the past weeks how Maya's relationship with Lucas was closer and she knew it was because Maya was competing but she didn't know why she wanted to compete something that was so sure? Therefor Riley decided to make a Master plan to fix it all up: Riley invited Josh that night, he would flirt with Maya and she will flirt back, then when Maya and Riley had their sleep over Riley would tell Maya she really loved Josh and not Lucas and then Riley and Lucas would be happily ever after.

At least that's what Riley thought. When Maya and Riley stopped hugging the voice of Uncle Josh filled the room.

"Hey Maya, congratulations!" Josh said greeting Maya and giving her a kiss on her cheek. Maya gazed at him for a few minutes, she wouldn't deny she felt her heart dancing a bit and if she could she would jump at his back right in the second but another noise distracted her from even saying ' _hi_ '.

It was Lucas. Behind him there was Zay and Farkle, all of them dressed up elegant for Maya's big night.

Both Maya and Riley could've sworn that their hearts skip a bit when they saw Lucas smiling. The way he was walking towards both of them, the way he was smiling and gazing, the girls gave a sighed at the same times as he approached to them and they both looked at each other with dismay. It wasn't new but it wasn't good, feeling the discomfort of being in a room with Lucas and them together was anything but nice and cool.

The boys walked towards them, but Lucas was the only one who went straight to Maya and gave her a hug, Maya could feel trembles of anticipation as Lucas hold her tighter but in the other hand Riley could feel her heart squeezing a bit as she saw the sudden demonstration of love between both of them. Why hadn't he hugged her like this?

"Congratulations Shortstack!" Lucas said as he released Maya from the hug, Maya put a hand on the nape of her neck trying to diminish how blush she was but Riley wasn't a fool, she notice it.

"Thank you Hee Haw." Maya said trying to put a bit of space between them, she knew that Riley wouldn't like to see how close they were and although she knew eventually this would explode in their faces, she would avoid a confrontation for as long as she could.

"Yeah Congratulations Blondie" Zay then said as he shook hands with Maya and then gave her a quick hug.

"You know, you're amazing." Farkle said as his eyes examine the whole room, watching each painting and piece carefully. Maya was sure that he would be the only one reading the text for each work.

"Hey, were is my master piece?" Lucas then asked, being completely careless about what he was saying.

But Riley turned her head and fulminate Maya with her eyes, her face turning a little dark. What Master Piece? Had Lucas been working with Maya and Riley was completely oblivious to this? How could have this slip her head, she was the king of plans and she was totally clueless?

"What piece?" Riley question, her voice a little bit shaky because of the anger she was feeling.

"Uhm, it's right there, just behind me. I'll be here talking to people so just go. Thank you for coming, it means a lot." Maya exclaimed clearing her throat and pointing at the third painting behind her.

Maya side-glance at Riley and she could feel the anger that was oozing from her and how not? Maya knew this was going to kill Riley once she saw the pictures and the whole piece in general.

All of her friends and Josh began to walk towards the wall, except for Riley. She stood there longer, she wanted to let Maya know she had understood the message, then she crossed her arms in front of her chest, apparently Maya wasn't talking to her, she was just facing down so Riley stormed off there and followed her friends. And that was the moment when Riley realized that Maya wasn't going down without a fight, Riley had underestimated her and she was clearly very worried about it now.

Since when Maya was hanging and talking about her art with Lucas? Since when Maya didn't care about Uncle Josh? Riley knew how personal was this exposition for Maya, she had been the subject for three works and now Lucas was on it too? Riley tried to breathe deeply and calm down before her friends would notice something different but as soon as she raised her head and looked at the piece, her heart cracked a bit.

It was Lucas, it was Maya, it was Lucas and Maya all together in one giant picture, but that wasn't it. Riley got nearer and neared to see why the big picture looked a bit odd, Riley caressed the work with her hands as she examine the painting as her breath hitched a bit. It was Lucas and Maya in a piggy back ride, it was Lucas eating Ice cream, It was Maya in a boat, It was Lucas looking at the sunset, It was Lucas' eyes that Riley always thought were for her only. There were about thousand of different beautiful pictures of Lucas and Maya, in miniature, so little that when Riley stepped back she could see this lovely picture of Lucas laughing at the camera. That charming smile replaced by a kinkier one, not the usual prince smile he always gave Riley but another one, so unlike him.

And that's when it hit Riley.

Maya and Lucas could definitely be something, there wasn't such a thing as prince and princess, and little pieces of her fairytale began falling apart. Maya and Lucas could definitely be something and it hurt her, more than she could ever imagine. Riley had actually believed from looking at Maya and Lucas' previous date history that they wouldn't last, that there was no real love or chemistry but it changed. As she saw the pictures, how happy they looked together, how comfortable they were with each other, how couple-like they would seemed, how Lucas was just gazing at the work, completely mesmerized by it as well as the other persons were.

They could _be_ something real, they had something that Riley and Lucas lacked and it made Riley panic, Riley then got near the wall and read the little card that said the name and the curatorial speech for the painting, her heart squeezing with every word because Riley knew that what Maya put there in her work, it was what she was really feeling.

' _My Impossible Thing."_

 _'Sometimes we believe there's no hope in this world and how not to? Many things are wrong, people leave, there are cracks in many people's roofs or some don't have a roof, among other things and unfortunately that can't be fixed really easily. But we can make a change and it begins with us; we can change how we see ourselves and what do we expect for us. I've just recently begun to hope for things and I have been changing to be a better version of myself and I believe that with the hope I have now, I can do that my impossible thing comes truth.'_

Riley's heart drop into the ground, she knew what her impossible thing was or better _who_ it was, Riley felt shakes of fear growing in her body and her breathing harshening with just the thought of it. Suddenly Riley turned around and saw Maya talking to a few people, with this wide smile, her legs outside, this sparkly thing in her face that wasn't simply supposed to be there and then it hit Riley.

She remembered last year and how when they got their yearbooks everyone change, but Maya changed into Riley. The phrase that Maya had said when she turned into her, ringing in her head _'Riley Matthews is the best person I can be_ ', then the flashbacks on how Maya had began to sparkle a little more, how she stopped being so pessimistic about everything, how she began even to act like Riley Matthews. Maya then turned around and gazed at Riley for a moment and Riley understood it, Maya was trying to be like her and as Riley would look at her she would feel betrayal and outraged against her best friend, she knew she hated to feel this way but she did. She was definitely angry at Maya and how she had choose to own her life, she only liked Lucas because Riley liked him before and this wasn't going to stay like that. Riley was going to fix it but the anger she felt at the moment was winning over her.

And Maya knew it; she just didn't know how bad it was.

…

"When were you going to tell me that you did an art work with Lucas?" Riley asked as both of them entered Riley's room, Riley entering her closet as she yanked off her clothes and put on her pajamas. There was a soft rain outside, it wasn't too hard but it was definitely there.

Maya and Riley had returned from the exposition, indeed Maya won the prize for the best exposition and several of her works had been sold for the first time. Maya was over the moon with this prizes, she couldn't believe she had managed to get so far and the best thing had been how Lucas had been attached to her hip the whole night, talking about her paintings and what technics did she used and specially joking all night. She would've wanted to spend it more with Riley but every time she walked near her Riley would snap away, Maya though it wouldn't be much of an issue because she had invited her to sleep over anyway.

"Was I supposed to ask you permission or…?" Maya said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and waited for Riley to change, in the bay window.

"No but why wouldn't you tell me?" Riley asked, as she grew annoyed at Maya's answer.

"And I repeat, why do I have to?" Maya replied to Riley. Why would Riley be annoyed at this? I mean she knew, but she did exactly the same with her phone calls, why was it fair with Riley but not with Maya?

Riley felt an itch of anger at Maya's response and then she snapped.

"I mean if you weren't playing fair with Lucas then you could've just said it to me and I would've just done the same." Riley exclaimed sarcastically as she walked out of her closet, her eyes fulminating Maya who was with a shock expression.

Maya couldn't believe Riley was really going there, she couldn't believe she would fault her for hanging out with Lucas alone when she was doing exactly the same thing. In the other hand Riley felt that Maya didn't see the fault on her actions, they were different, they hang out as a couple and it wasn't fair for Riley. Riley wasn't used to bat her eyelashes and be all playing games, that was Maya and she was taking that as an advantage to gain Lucas. But Maya differ, she felt it wasn't fair that Riley and Lucas would talk for hours; Maya imagined they were getting into deep conversations with each other and talking about literature and stuff, she knew Lucas appreciated how Riley could listen to him. At the end of the day neither wanted to make peace and after this few weeks the tension that had been accumulating had finally burst.

"Excuse me, but you are the one who wasn't playing fair." Maya replied to Riley with the same sassiness in her voice. "How about the hundred calls you had with Lucas? Was that playing fair Riley? Really?" Maya asked Riley clearly enraged by double moral, she wasn't playing fair.

"You know we talk and he actually likes how I listen to him, I'm not the only one who called and he called me too!" Riley scoffed, as she looked at the window, the weather was getting worst, the raining became stronger.

"That's not the point Riley." Maya stated, her blood began to boiled as she felt how her cheeks were burning because of the argument they were having. "You began to flirt more with him when we clearly stated that we would ignore our feelings for a while! What's the matter with you and breaking promises and our friendship?" Maya exclaimed as she stood up from the bay window.

"You did it too, don't you think I saw how playful you were with him? How you would always be talking between classes without caring that I was there behind you two?" Riley growled at Maya. The anger was taking over her, her heart beating fast and her breathing harshening only at the thought of the image that she had to put up for about two weeks.

"Do you think I would actually step back again? You were the one who outcast my feelings for Lucas when I hid them, you were the one who wanted to 'allow' me to feel whatever I felt." Maya snap too, she was definitely annoyed and she saw right through Riley, she was just mad because she didn't thought her feelings for Lucas and his feelings towards her were that strong.

And she was right, It annoyed Riley how she had believed that there was nothing between them and they would realize it sooner or later so things would go back to being the same. But something in Riley crack, enough was enough of this nonsense, this wasn't how it was supposed to go and Riley decided she wouldn't hide something like this anymore.

"Because we have something to talk about, he likes _me!_ He's Lucas and I'm Riley and we are meant to be together! Why can't you just butt out of our relationship?" Riley yelled at Maya, as she got closer to her. "He doesn't even like _you_ Maya."

Maya stayed silence for a few seconds, trying to analyze what Riley had just said, her heart squeezing hard on her chest. Only the raining hitting hard on the bay window, thunders began to sound very near them but neither was putting attention.

"What?"

Maya didn't wanted to believe what she was hearing, not much because of the fact that Riley was saying such mean things but because it sounded like something it would happened to her. Both of them stayed silence. Maya bit her lower lip trying not to cry at the horrible thing her best friend had just said and Riley took a deep breath before she said anything.

"Maya you've been changing into me! Haven't you realized? I saw what you wrote on the painting with Lucas." Riley breath out, trying to hold the knot of her throat, she didn't thought it was easy, breaking her best friends heart as she put her on a reality check, she always believed that it would be Maya doing it.

"So?" Maya grumbled, her cheeks red at the anger she was feeling.

"It's like I wrote it myself." Riley spat out, she was so angry at the moment, she couldn't really digest the fact that Maya had done that. "Since the middle school yearbooks mess happened you've been changing! And into me! That is when Lucas began to like you and you began to like him!"

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, a little astonish at what her friend was saying.

"Maya you've been acting like me, you're becoming me." Riley said a little bit softer as she saw how Maya's fractions turned into a sad mop.

Maya didn't wanted to believe it, she really could but it somehow made sense. She knew she had stopped being herself for a while but she genuinely thought it was a part of her growing up but as she analyzed more and more her behavior this last couple of months, she saw both Riley and Maya in her. It scared her; losing her True self scared her more than anything. Maya looked down for a minute to get her thoughts clear in her head, she tried to hold the tears, since when she had been acting like Riley? Was Riley honest on this? Lucas only liked her because she had been becoming Riley? Maya sat down in the bay window, her safe place.

"Do you actually like Lucas or are you trying to be like me?" Riley asked at Maya as she stood up beside the Bay Window with a choleric expression, although she felt bad it wasn't as half and how angry she felt about it. Maya had almost take Lucas away just because she was trying to be like her.

Maya's breath hitched, _how dare she?_

"Excuse me?" Maya spat as her eyes narrowed. Lightning appeared through the window, the storm and the thunders were getting harder.

She might be confused about the feelings that Lucas had for her, but that was the only doubt she had because of her insecurities regarding her life. If Maya acted like herself again, would Lucas ever be interested in her? That was the only doubt she had. But she _did_ like him. She had no doubt over that, she was truly in love with Lucas, since day one and just because she had said how significant the campfire was for her it didn't meant that she had liked him from there. She was in love and it scared the hell out of her, but she didn't doubt that and Maya couldn't believe Riley actually believed for a second that. Riley saw how her best friend's expression was getting harder and the answer she had just gave Riley, quickly confirmed that Maya didn't believed her or that instead she didn't wanted to support Riley into getting this messed fixed and her irritation grew.

"I'm falling for Lucas but you put them in doubt with a ridiculous excuse in order to make things go your way?" Maya snapped at Riley, enraged by her best friends behavior. "I'm done!" Maya said as she stood up from the bay window.

Maya walked to Riley's desk and threw her ring power in the trash. After Maya did it, her heart squeezed so hard in her chest and she felt how she was about to sob, she wanted to pick it up immediately after she did it but Riley stood up first. Riley's eyes filled with tears, some falling down her cheeks as she stood up as well from the bay window and yanked off her ring and then she threw hers on the trash. Both of them crying, gazes linked, breathes harshened because of the argument they had just gotten into.

"I hate you!" Riley yelled at Maya between sobs. She had never been so hurt before, it was bad, it was really bad and Maya felt the same way.

"And I hate you!" Maya reply with the same tone, between sobs. It felt so bitter what she had just said and Riley felt a sting in her chest.

Suddenly a thunder grumbled, it's sound so strong that both girls jumped by the scare and the light that sneak into Riley's window for a second.

But suddenly Topanga came barking to the room, trying to calm down the whole argument, surprise by the harsh words that the best friends had just said to each other. She didn't wanted to see her daughter losing one of the most important persons of her life, if not the _most_ important one. Topanga knew they needed each other but a rough patch in the road of growing up, arguments and fights were part of the world and Riley needed to know them as well as Maya to grow up as a person.

"Girls, Girls" Topanga interrupted them, both girls turned around, their eyes red from the crying as well as their faces, Topanga squeeze Riley into a hug and then she gave Maya one- They were really torn apart by this argument. "You are best friends and over that you are sisters." Topanga declared as both girls looked at each other.

"Yes" Both girls replied at the same time and chuckled a bit when they answer, knowing how close they were.

"You don't need to fight for a boy and I bet everything would be resolve at its time. Tonight you are both tired and angry, why don't you discuss this at the morning?" Topanga said as she picked up the power rings from the trash. She put one into Riley's finger and another one in Maya's. "Maya if you want I can drive you home, you need to think what you say about each other today and then see how you can apologize and talk in a healthy way about it."

Both girls nodded and Topanga smiled, thinking she had ended this horrible dispute between the girls. But she hadn't really solved anything; she had just put a stop to it for the moment. Although both girls were calmer now and tried to do what Topanga said, the anger and irritation they felt for each other were still there in the back of their heads, it wasn't going away the tension, the memories of the horrible words each one said, the betrayal each one felt from the other; nothing was going away. Neither said goodbye to each other that night, neither sent a good night text like they always had, neither went to bed happy about seeing each other the next day, neither wanting to see the other happy.

As Farkle said _: "The only thing I know it's that the two of you can't be apart, it shakes the foundations of the whole world."_ And unfortunately for them that night, the universe didn't seemed to understand how Maya and Riley were fighting with each other like that and had so strong horrible feelings for each other, this wasn't normal and it wasn't supposed to happened. Everyone was put in the universe for some reason and they were supposed to stick together, but how things were looking their destiny wasn't going right like it had always seemed for the universe. It had always been Riley and Maya, since the day Maya came through the bay window, since the day they became best friend, it was the rules of destiny and couldn't be change.

Call it, magic, call it angels, call it universe or destiny; whatever it was something had a plan for Riley and Maya to stick together. And it saw the opportunity to make this girls see the world through the others eyes, when Topanga handed each girl the _wrong_ ring power.

Each girl went to sleep safe and sound, not knowing what would happen when they woke up.

…

Riley opened her eyes a bit and looked at her roof, she rubbed her hands over her eyes and then smile. The sun was coming through the window and it was warm, Riley loved days like this, She was in a good mood because, all days begin perfect, the birds would come through her window and sing, she would hear some cars passing near her street but it was calm there. She stayed in bed for a moment with her eyes close as she took a deep breath, moving in the warm bed. Riley wanted to turn around to one side but somehow she felt like she was at the edge of the bed, which was weird because her bed was bigger and she usually slept in the middle, but she didn't mind, she didn't thought it was weird so she turned around to the other side.

Suddenly Riley felt something furry next to her face, it made her nose tickle. It was weird… she didn't remembered sleeping with any of her stuff animals in bed last night, she would remember if she did and there were just horrible memories of Maya from last night. Riley didn't wanted to wake up for real but now but the furry thing was closer to her. So naturally she opened her eyes, Riley couldn't believe what she was seeing and she could swear her heart stopped. It was Ginger, Maya's ferret, next to her, those eyes and paws and everything just beside her face, _cuddling_ next to her face, Riley jumped.

"AAAAAAA!" Riley screamed as she jumped from her bed and then fell down in the floor, falling into her butt.

But this wasn't her bed, it was Maya's and as Riley looked around she realized she wasn't in her house, she was in Maya's house and suddenly waves of fear began striking her body, _what the hell is happening?_ Riley thought as she stood up and run towards the bathroom and began screaming through the whole house.

"Maya, where are you? How did I get in here? Maya? Maya!" Riley screamed towards the house as she run towards the bathroom, she opened the door and entered, her breathing harsh for the fear.

And then she saw it.

Riley saw Maya in the mirror. She had her messy blonde her all over her face, those bright sparkly blue eyes that seemed like diamonds, her pale skin with blush cheeks, it was Maya in the mirror. Riley got nearer to the mirror with curiosity and fear and Maya's reflection did the same, Riley raised a hand and so did Maya's reflection, then Riley felt like she couldn't breathe but she got closer to the mirror. Maya had a bug-eyed expression as well but Riley knew this wasn't Maya's expression, it was hers. And she knew that Maya wasn't the one in the mirror, it was herself.

It was Riley but in Maya's body.

And then at the realization Riley screamed louder and higher than she ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Lovely people, I have just returned from Germany and I'm so sad that my trip is over, now I only have a month to get ready for college but I'm so nervous and scared.**

 **Anyway I'm sorry for being such a bad writer and I hate myself for not updating but I swear I'll try to update everything as soon as I can. Regarding this chapter it was SO hard to write and I did my time on writing this because I didn't know how to write that the girls changing bodies and then facing themselves. It was weird and I don't really know if I made it. But I've been writing this chapter for so long I thought it was ready, and this is a filler/important chapter eitherway so not too long or too excited, next when Lucas appear will be full of angst.**

 **Thank you for your kind reviews, favorites and follows in all of the stories, I've missed you guys and writing! Expect updates soon!**

* * *

Maya woke up a little dizzy, facing down the bed, hair all over her face as always, as she felt her head pumping and dragged her hand over the bed looking for a pillow and then putting it over her head to cover the sun that was coming through her window. Although Maya had never been a morning person, she knew without a doubt that her headache was a consequence of last night's fight with Riley, Maya had cried a bit more than usual and the memories still rounded up in her head. Nonetheless she tried to ignore it because she truly wanted to avoid the topic at all costs and she was still upset

But Maya's thought's were interrupted when she heard someone opening her door, it was weird, she would usually just use her alarm clock and after the 9ten snooze she would wake up to pick up Riley. Maya felt a few steps coming towards her bed, was her mom that early? Maya thought that after the art gallery she had to do a night shift on the Diner. Then Maya felt the weight of someone sitting on her bed, that person was trying to be careful and delicate but Maya tried to ignore it, she was still sleepy as hell and all she wanted was to go back and sleep a little longer, so she remained with her eyes closed. However the person decided to touch Maya's shoulder and shake her lightly, Maya groaned but then she froze when she heard the voice.

"Riley, come on, it's time to get up." Topanga's silky voice filled the room and made Maya opened her eyes wide open.

 _What_? How was Topanga in her room? Why was she calling her Riley? Maya removed the pillow from her head and stood up, that had definitely waked her up. But as Maya was standing up from her bed she realized, she wasn't in her home; she was at Riley's. Maya had to blink a few times and rub her eyes with her hands to confirm it, but there she was, the bay window at her right as she lay down on the large bed. The sun coming down and at the edge of the bed Topanga was contemplating her with sweetness.

"What?" Maya asked softly, she felt weird, suddenly she her legs reached the edge of Riley's bed, which didn't made sense at all since she was always a Shortstack of Pancakes.

"It's time to get up, Maya will come for you any second now!" Topanga said cheerfully as she stood up and give Maya a kiss on her forehead. Maya stayed there for a second uneasy by Topanga's words, _is she kidding_? Maya thought as her eyes followed Topanga who began to fix the Bay Window Pillows and opened the window.

"Topanga, I'm _Maya_ …" Maya said as she put a strand of her hair in the back of her ear and stood up of the bed. For some reason Maya felt like she was a little higher than usual, the bed seemed lower but tried to ignore it, she gave credit to the headache.

Topanga straightened her as soon as she heard her words; she eased around and watched Maya, a blinking expression drawn in her face. Maya felt tension rising up in the room, why was Topanga gazing at her like that? Did she say something she didn't liked? But she had literally just stated her name. Topanga then proceeded to give a few steps towards Maya, Maya flinch a little when Topanga stroked her hair and she gave her an odd smile.

"You are a strange little bird." Topanga said softly, she gave Maya a kiss on her forehead but interesting enough she had to raised to her tiptoes.

Topanga then exited the room quietly as she closed the door for Maya; Maya stared at the door for a few seconds trying to process everything that was happening. Why was Topanga calling her Riley, Why was she taller than Topanga if they were the same size, Why the hell was she in Riley's room when she had fallen asleep. Maya sat at the edge of Riley's bed, trying to recall everything that had happened the night before, why would she wake up there? Maya imagined there had to be a logical explanation, maybe there was something in the wine that didn't do her any good and she was intoxicated so Topanga drove her back into the Matthew's household so she could take care of her. But had she been dreaming about going to bed? Maya simply couldn't explain to herself what had happened to her.

And suddenly she heard a light stepping on the window.

Maya raised her head, and when she saw it she couldn't believe it, she felt baffle as she simply squeezed her eyes to check if what was she seeing was right.

Maya saw a blonde girl with a wild mane, her eyes blue as the ocean with a particular sparkle, pale and wearing a purple dress with a flowery vest and some black boots. The girl had drawn a perplexed expression on her face; somehow the same one Maya was doing at the time, because that was _her._

The girl outside the window was her.

Maya felt short of breathe, her world was moving, she felt a pressure on her chest as she was seeing the image of herself and Maya began to hyperventilate, the emotions were too much, the fear was too much. The girl at the window was somehow scared too, well _she_ was scared and she saw how she was trying to retain some tears of fear too. Maya pressed her chest and closed her eyes with all the strength she had, _this can't be happening,_ she repeated on her mind.

But then she heard some steps approaching to her and Maya felt panic, she was that scared that she couldn't articulate anything with her mouth and her voice simply didn't came out, she was alone with whoever was this. So Maya jumped in the bed and covered herself with the sheets of her bed, her eyes still closed as she tried to protect herself, she wanted to believe it was a bad dream and that's it, but instead she heard something else.

"Maya put the covers down!" Riley's voice came from outside, Riley was there and Maya felt safe. Riley was there with her and she wasn't alone anymore, she felt her heart pumping of joy and the waves of fear in her body stopped.

"Ri-Riles, are you there?" Maya stutter as she asked, she swallowed hard since she could barely articulate anything.

"Of course I'm here! Put the covers down we need to talk!" Riley affirmed a little bit irritated but Maya trusted Riley more than life itself so she listen to her and putted the covers down slowly, her eyes still close with strength. "Can you open your eyes Maya? Nothing is going to happened."

And Maya did it; she swallowed hard and opened her eyes.

But she find the same, she sat down in the bay window, looking at her with the same perplexed expression as she had. Maya couldn't believe it but for some reason she simply stood up for the bed and sat down next to her on the bay window, her heart beat wasn't in such a hurry anymore but Maya was now feeling a bit in shock, how on earth was this possible? Maya examined herself on the bay window, her wild mane seemed like straightened that morning, it wasn't as curly as usual, the yellow loose shirt was one of Riley's and Maya's favorites, but her expression, a little lost, her eyes looking down and her lips pursed, clearly trying to look away, there was a sparkle in those eyes that Maya could tell it was familiar but she wasn't sure, she wasn't sure of anything at the moment.

"Who are you?" Maya breathe out as her eyes where glue on the girl in the bay window.

The girl sighed loudly and then she took out Maya's phone and put the camera on, Maya didn't understood what she was doing but then she handed the phone to herself, Maya wasn't sure of taking it, she was shaking a bit but the look that the person next to her was giving her made her take it.

And Maya swore her world was falling apart once she saw the phone.

It was Riley, her chocolate short hair falling on her shoulders delicately as always, her pink soft lips weren't smiling but still there was some electricity on them, her cheeks with a light blush as usual that simply made her even cuter than usual but her eyes, those chocolate eyes weren't sparkling as usual, they were dripping fear and so was the general expression in her. Because it wasn't Riley on the phone, it was Maya.

Maya dropped the phone and gazed at the Maya who was looking at her overwhelmed as well as a result of everything that was happening and it simply click. That gaze of fear she was giving, the spark that lacked in Riley's eyes but was there in _her_ baby blue eyes, she wasn't a stranger, she knew exactly who it was.

"Maya…" The girl who was she said with Riley's voice and Maya dropped on her knees, how on earth was this even possible, Maya felt petrified.

"Please tell me this is a dream." Maya began saying as she touched the short chocolate hair of Riley, _her_ hair now.

"I wish but I've tried every possible way to wake up and it's not working, and now that I see you this just proves it." Riley said in Maya's body as she stood up from the bay window and walked through the room.

"Are we crazy?" Maya asked, as she stood up and sat on the bay window, geez Riley was indeed so tall, Maya could never have this perspective, at least not with her normal height.

"I don't think so… yet." Riley said as she turned around with Maya's wild mane and sat down next to Maya who was eyeing her.

Both of them remained silent for a while, they seemed uncomfortable with their bodies and how not? Riley the closed her eyes and breathe deeply, although she had seemed so confident and fearless up until now it was because she had cried her eyeballs out when she found out that it wasn't a dream, thank god Maya didn't seem to get all red and ugly after crying like she did. On the other hand Maya's brain was swirling around, she didn't believe in anything but there must be something out there that made this, right? She didn't find any logical way for this to happened and although she had expressed more fear than usual she was cold now, she wasn't feeling fear but curiosity.

"I don't want to put pressure on you but Riley you are the smart one here, can you please tell me there must be something we can do, don't you have a plan?" Maya asked Riley as she examined herself, or well _Riley_ in her body, nonetheless Riley had a blank expression her face. "Riley…" Maya said as she tried to put a hand on Riley's knees, well _her_ knees but Riley flinch at her touch.

"Maya I want my body back." Riley cried in Maya's body, Maya's baby blue eyes filled with tears and Maya felt her heart squeezing in her chest, because although she was seeing herself she knew it was Riley who was hurt and worried.

"I know Pumpkin, we are going to figure it out." Maya said as she hugged Riley in a tight embrace. It felt weird, especially for Riley to me comfort by herself, it was something she only dreamt about and it was a peculiar experience, nonetheless she could feel it was Maya who was caressing her hair and calming her down.

"Maybe, we should go to the hospital?" Riley said as she looked at herself with a discourage expression, her lips pursed.

"Riles I know you believe in everyone but if we go there, they are going to lock us down." Maya answer non-chattily as she looked down and began to caress Riley's short hair; it was weird not having her long curly mane.

"Maybe we could tell my parents right? They could help us." Riley said as the tears were stopping and she cleaned the tears from Maya's cheeks and a little smile drew on her face.

"Riles, again, your parents won't believe us and what could they do about it anyway, we need someone who knows about this stuff." Maya said as she bit her lower lip, Riley's lower lip.

"Why are you so negative about everything?" Riley said annoyed by Maya's answer as she tried to put Maya's half straightened hair into a ponytail, a little clumsy by the way she was feeling.

"I'm thinking logically!" Maya exclaimed exasperated, she breathe out as she tried to retrain herself of fidgeting anymore, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You aren't, you don't believe in anyone." Riley answer a little louder than usual, she stood up and walked towards her bed. "Unless it's about Lucas…"Riley mumbled as she threw herself in the bed and then a little more when she realized she didn't reached her own upper part of the bed as always thanks to Maya's height.

"What did you said?" Maya's breath hitched when she heard Riley's whispered and she swore her blood began boiling.

Riley rolled her eyes. "I said that you have hope for Lucas, no wonder where you got it." Riley barked as she turned around and face herself, well Maya.

Both of them stared at each other, stared at their own bodies but seeing their souls, glowering at the other, it was a tension that had been there since yesterday and Riley was opening the box again. Nonetheless this was beyond Lucas, this was a tension that had formed in their friendship, something they never thought would happened and now they had this problem, that caused them to be together, they were just the two of them at this.

"Don't begin with that –" Maya began to say but was interrupted by someone who opened Riley's bedroom door.

"Riley breakfast is ready!" Cory blurted out as he entered the room with a smile on his face but as he saw the scene in front of him, he frowned. "Are you two fighting again?"

"No." Maya- _Riley_ , stood up from bed and answer quickly as made her way to hug Cory good morning as usual. "Everything it's fine daaaa…." Riley continued but then her mouth was left open, singing that letter because she realized it wasn't her calling her father, dad, it was Maya calling her father _dad_.

Riley raised her head, Maya's head, and watched Cory examining the weird action since it came from Maya, his mouth opened and eyes wrinkled. Riley swallowed quickly as her hands dropped from around Cory and stood there awkwardly, it was weird being so small, at this moment she was the same height as Cory but she felt like on seventh grade again.

"Everything it's fine… daddy." Riley- _Maya_ intervene from one moment to another as she put her hands over Riley's/her shoulders and squeezed them hard. "I'm going to get ready, so do you mind…" Maya said as she tried to imitate Riley's sugary voice of tone that always sounded so good but came horribly wrong when she tried.

"Sure… but hurry up we have to be on school in about an hour." Cory said slowly as he gave them both a weird look, both of them smile silently and nodded, Cory then closed the door.

"Now what?" Riley said turning around and caressing her shoulders, Maya's shoulders, she didn't knew she had that strength to make her shoulders hurt that way.

"Shit, I totally forgot about school." Maya then sat in the bed as she passed a hand through Riley's hair. "We can just miss school you know? I know you don't have anything important." Maya said as she gazed at herself- Riley.

"I can't miss school! I have a perfect attendance record, I just can't miss school." Riley exclaimed as she rearranged the high ponytail she had done to Maya's hair, it was pretty wild that mane of her best friend.

"And I just remember I have a talk today with one of the buyers of the painting." Maya said as she put her hands over her face. "Ugh, what are we going to do, I can't go being _you_."

And suddenly an idea popped into Riley's head and a smile drew on Maya's face, she turned around and took her hands, well Maya's hands and stood her up, Maya groaned.

"I know a way you can go to your meeting and I have my perfect attendance." Riley said slowly with a big smile on her face, she gazed at herself-Maya who was giving her a coy look.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" Maya then spoke slowly, trying to process what her best friend was suggesting that was a mad idea, _mad_ but it was the only solution she could figure at the moment.

"Yes."

"Are you _actually_ suggesting that I pretend to be you and you pretend to be me?" Maya asked Riley with perplexity.

"Come on Maya, we used to do it all the time when we were kids!" Riley said with excitement as Maya let go of her hands.

Maya felt scared of doing something so drastic, it was hard to be Riley at the moment where yesterday her best friend had just told her that the guy she loved had fallen in love with her because of that, because she wasn't herself. It was something that Maya didn't want anymore and yet she finished again in a more extreme position than before.

"I don't know Riles if it's a good idea, I mean regarding yesterday and everything that has happened between both of us, do you think it's logical to do it?" Maya whispered as she sat on the bed, her eyes a little glassy and her face becoming red since the urge of crying had just kicked in and Riley was the person who had this reaction on her body.

And Riley felt it, she hate to see anyone crying and seeing herself in that position but knowing it was Maya hurt even more, her heart squeezed a bit in her chest as she bend on her knees and caressed her- Maya's knees.

"I know, I'm not fond of the idea either but it's the only plan or solution I have until now." Riley said watching how the tears slipped from her eyes, but those weren't her chocolate eyes, they were deep like Maya's eyes, they had a thing that made you fall into them.

"I know you are right." Maya finally said as she sighed and then gave Riley-herself a smile, one of those characteristic smiles of Riley.

"Are you ready?" Riley said with a small smile.

"To be you? I think I am."

"Let's do it."


End file.
